


Whispering Scents

by mezzaluna_ch



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parenthood, Pining, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: "What do you think of having a family?"It's just a simple question, harmless even... but it made Kun think of a certain alpha and his child.Most especially about all the times his own fragrant lavender scent mixes with the cool mint one...
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	Whispering Scents

**_La Primavera_ **

_Sometimes, I believe that there's an end to everything to meet and to part…_

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

_Spring has really come._

Kun realizes as soon as he inhales the hush breeze that envelops him as he stands in his terrace. A moment later, he opens his eyes to watch as the trees with blooming buds softly sways, following the wind. The buds clings tightly, afraid to let go and fall. He can even feel the sun illuminating him when he closes his eyes, spreading warmth as the day starts to break.

A smile decorates his bright face, dimples show along the way.

"Today is indeed a wonderful day." Kun concludes again as a mutter under his breath.

 _Xiao De Jun calling…_

Now, that breaks Kun's moment of peace. He glances at his phone that lights up on the nearby coffee table. A sigh escapes on his lips as he picks it up.

"De Jun..." He answers.

"Kun ge, we’re opening at 9, right?" De Jun says from the other line.

"Yeah... There's nothing unusual in that." 

"Figures... But what time are you coming to the shop?"

Kun hums, thinking while striding back in his living room, looking directly to the wall clock while showering his place of his pheromones, the sweet lavender scent.

"I'll be there in 30." 

"See you at the shop, Kun ge." De Jun replies, too enthusiastic for his liking. 

As enthusiastic the younger sounded to be during their phone call, Kun watches as De Jun enters the dessert shop with his sparkling eyes and pleasant smile, his lemon scent hovering. He raises a brow in question when their gazes meet.

"Kun ge, I promise to work harder than before." De Jun begins, with a hand raised. Kun remains silent, staring intently at his part-timer.

"I want to make some sweet treats that I can bring as a gift at the Spring Festival. Can I use the kitchen for that?" De Jun continues, attempting to look at him with puppy eyes.

"So you have a date for the Spring Festival." Kun said with finality in a high tone.

"Yes, with Guanheng." De Jun beams.

"Okay, okay. You can use it as much as you want after we close. Now, you can stop reminding me of my single ass." Kun turns himself from the younger, and then walks straight to his office. He starts his day by scanning his list of desserts that he is planning to display in time for the spring season. 

For him, spring season reminds him of new life, of new chapters, and of fresh start. A season that radiates energy, making the temperature warmer as nature transcends into another phase. He sees spring as a carrier of hope after battling with the cold winter –not that he has a grudge on the said season. 

A new phase means a new menu. New menu equals new flavours. New flavours create new tastes. New tastes that excite his customers’ taste buds.

As much as Kun aims to be consistent with the sweet treats on display, he always finds thrill in uncertainty. In his case, that uncertainty pertains to the taste of the mixed flavours that his taste buds will taste from the new menu. So he tries to bake the desserts himself from the recipes he got online, taking into much consideration of the current season. He peruses his lips as he stares intently on the list of desserts that he finds fitting for the season of blooms. He keeps his menu short all the year round, with a few Chinese desserts since he opens the shop with the initial thought of selling something he has confidence in but as time passes he makes some Korean desserts too. But with every season, he adds two or three other desserts on the menu.

"Kun, food!" A sudden shout interrupts him, making him yelp in his seat.

"How about knocking first?" Kun snaps, a rush of lavender scent strikes through.

"Come to the pantry for some snacks." Ten, his friend, ignores him, and then shut the door right after. 

Kun shakes his head in disbelief, then goes over his list one more time and closes his laptop. 

When he arrives at the pantry, a moment later, everyone is already there except for him. When he glances at the clock, they still have 30 minutes before opening. 

"Spring just started. Don't beat yourself up too much." Sicheng, the shop's manager and his friend, states, handing him a blueberry muffin. 

"Everything's all set, Kun-ge." Yukhei butts in with his ever dashing smile. He nods in acknowledgement.

"Why don't you take a break? I know your office is suffocating that I don't even have to step inside." This time, Doyoung appears at the doorway, looking presentable and ready for his class. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at school by now?" Kun asks, knowing that his friend who works at a school nearby, hates to be late so he always makes sure to arrive at least an hour before.

"I am already at school. I just sneak out for a smoothie." Doyoung answers flatly.

"Wow! I didn't know the smarty ass Kim Doyoung knows the word, _sneak_." Ten teases.

"This brat is really something. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the dance academy by now?" Doyoung retorts back, his rosemary scent dominating. Ten never backs out, as well, releasing his hyacinth scent.

"Stop bickering." Kun glares at his two omega friends, before the pantry smells like a flower and herb garden. Not that it’s a bad idea though. In fact, making the whole place smell like one is pleasant but if a fight ensues between them, it will be a greater damage.

Ten sticks his tongue out at him and Doyoung.

"Doyoung, I'll take care of your smoothie." Kun says right after, and then proceeds in making his vanilla smoothie, his regular order in the morning. His friend stays behind the counter, eyeing the display. When a shadow appears at his peripheral view, that’s the only time he notices that Lucas followed them to check their coffee machine.

“Wow! This place smells like a fresh orchard or something.” Donghyuck, who just arrived, loudly states, striding straight towards them.

“Then you can add your pheromones for some additional floral scent.” Doyoung counters in irritation while throwing a glance at him.

“What’s wrong with you hyung? Did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed?”

“Don’t mind him baby. He just didn’t get his good morning kiss.” Lucas chimes in with a playful smile on his handsome face.

“Don’t even think for a second that I didn’t hear every single word you said.” Doyoung glares at the younger.

“Hyung, I said it loud and clear but I still like you.” Lucas replies. Donghyuck snickers.

“Alright. Stop releasing some bad omen, Doyoung. Here’s your vanilla smoothie. It’s on the house. Now, go and take care of your kids.” Kun chimes in, after shaking his head while hearing their conversation earlier. Noticing that his friend gets irritated easily can only mean his heat is coming in a few weeks. Pacifying him is the only way Kun knows best. He doesn’t want to start his business for the day with negativity. Once done, his friend immediately flees using the back door, the same way he entered when he arrived.

A shuffling comes from the wind chime after a few heartbeats; a sniff of mint fills the air, making Kun perks up. 

Another person enters the shop – a customer.

“One Iced Americano on the go please.” An order comes out from such a baritone voice.

“Are we open now? What time is it, by the way?” Lucas utters in confusion.

“Babe, I always come here at the opening, sharp. I flipped the sign when I entered earlier.” Donghyuck states as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Just take his order, Lucas.” Kun interrupts them and then makes his way back to the pantry, to do some last minute checks before people start lining up.

“How about you?” Lucas turns to his boyfriend, instead.

“A hot chocolate drink will do.” Donghyuck replies pleasantly. Lucas nods then turns to the customer.

“We’ll take care of it right away.” Lucas assures the customer, who only nods and hands his card for payment which the younger immediately runs then works on making his order.

“You and your boyfriend look quite cute together.” The customer comments with a smile after a few minutes.

“Thank you. Here’s your order, man.” Lucas replies, handing him his order. The customer accepts it and bids them goodbye.

“Hyuck, how many times do I have to tell you not to sit at the side counter? Go and sit in a corner.” Kun asks, as he emerges from the pantry, with Ten and De Jun in tow; still sniffing the mint scent which is quite bothersome for his sense of smell – a thought he belatedly figures.

“I’ll go now since Kun is pushing me away.” Ten complains but he just keeps him pushing more. Having Doyoung and Ten first thing in the morning is such a bad start.

“Hyung, I’m here to give my boyfriend some company.” Donghyuck replies with a cheeky grin.

“Company? I swear, you are more like a distraction.” Kun states with an eye roll, scratching his nose once in a while.

“Why does the air smell acidic suddenly?” Donghyuck whispers when Lucas stands near him. Kun glares at him.

“If he hears you say that, you’ll be cast outside right away.” Lucas whispers back.

“You won’t let that happen, will you?” Donghyuck raises a brow.

“He has a date, that’s why he’s happy.” Lucas answers instead.

“A date? Oh, nice! Now, that’s interesting.” 

“Hyuck, don’t even think whatever that is you’re planning to think.” Kun butts-in.

“Earlier, you said it’s like a fresh orchard or something. Now, it’s something else. Sometimes, I don’t really get you.” Lucas states to his boyfriend with a click of his tongue.

“It’s just too fresh for my nose. Now, let me release some happy pheromones.” Donghyuck inhales and exhales slowly while his eyes are close, as if he’s meditating. Kun watches as Lucas grins at how cute his boyfriend looks. True to his words, the sunflower scent starts to linger, slowly floating in space. Kun can only shake his head. He knows how confident the younger omega is despite his sneaky remarks and outspoken attitude.

When Kun sneezes out loud at the back door in the middle of his and Sicheng’s afternoon break, his friend quirks a brow in question. So far, today is a calm day as they weren’t being over-flooded with customers even during lunch time. Kun thinks of it as a good sign although having more customers means greater income. They all need a break in the middle of the day.

“You are not feeling well.” Sicheng concludes, arching a questioning brow at him. Kun shakes head in protests, tightening his hold on his drink.

“No, I’m good. I think it’s because of the mint scent earlier.” Kun defends after a moment.

“Mint-scent? Kun, you know you have an allergic reaction to various things.” His friend’s statement is too dramatic for his liking as he sports a deep frown on his face.

“Don’t overreact. It’s just a light reaction and I don’t have any allergy to anything. The doctor said so. Stop stating false information.” Kun counters despite scratching his itchy nose.

“If you’re not, then why are you sneezing the whole day? Don’t even think I didn’t notice.” 

“It’s just once in a while and I’m not sure why. It may not only of the mint one but might be of all the other scents around which are overbearing for my senses.” 

“Drink more tea then. Don’t make it worse.”

“I know.”

“One Iced Americano to go please.” The same baritone voice calls out one afternoon. This time, Kun is able to face the customer properly, looking at him with his doe almond eyes for a minute longer before the scent registers in him. The tall man is quite too attractive in his view – a thought too sudden it that catches him off guard. 

He blinks rapidly for a few seconds to get back in his senses.

“I’m sorry.” Kun utters apologetically. He gets a bashful smile as a response. Luckily, there are no other customers behind him.

“It’s fine. One iced Americano to go please.” The customer states again, handing his card for payment.

Kun smiles back in relief as it was such an awkward moment.

Right away, he makes the order in swift motion as he handles the coffee machine expertly. He’s afraid that if he doesn’t serve it as fast as he can, the customer might give him a sour expression. Also, his nose is starting to get itchy again as the mint scent stays at each passing second. If the customer notices his reaction, he might get offended and that’s the last thing Kun wants to happen.

“Here.” Kun hands it to the tall man who positions himself at the side counter while waiting for his drink.

“Thank you.” The tall man replies with a wink and leaves. 

The image of an alpha with a towering height, a handsome face, a pair of dark brown eyes, a sloppy nose, a dashing smile and an overbearing mint scent keeps Kun’s mind preoccupied all day long and the coming days as the man keeps on coming back – as a regular customer with his usual order, Iced Americano.

The days keep passing by as the spring season hits in full bloom, making the weather warmer as the flowers open up fully towards the sun and the cherry blossoms dance in the tunes made by the blowing wind. As the peak comes, the café gets busier more likely because school starts by then and the spring festival is getting nearer too – an event people anticipate yearly as booths of different kinds are being set-up all over the place that makes people want to visit and enjoy the fireworks too, which is the festival’s highlight.

“De Jun, how are your desserts coming?” Kun asks, one early evening. They are about to close in an hour and since the younger is preparing for his spring date, he is Kun’s partner during closing hours most of the time. These past days, Kun often finds himself in the kitchen, guiding De Jun in making those sweet treats despite his declarations of going home right after work.

“I think I got most of it right.” De Jun replies proudly.

“Too bad, I wasn’t with you last night but I’ll make sure to have a taste of it later.” 

“Sure, Kun ge.”

“Oh, you know what. I’ll prepare the ingredients in the pantry. Why don’t you start closing? We only have a few minutes left, anyway.” Kun instructs, while glancing at the time. The young omega nods. 

Thankfully, it was Friday, which most people often hang out in movie theaters, restaurants, bars or clubs so Kun doesn’t mind closing a little earlier than usual. When De Jun shows up in the pantry, Kun is washing on the mini kitchen sink at the corner, as he just finished placing everything on the table.

“Good timing. You can start now.” He urges.

With an affirmative nod, Kun watches as De Jun begins making his own version of the classic Chocolate Chip cookies. Back when they were discussing the possible treats that go well with dates as mini presents, they came up with a couple of things such as cakes, sandwiches, cookies, etc. In the end, they settled with the light ones – cookies, and going on with a classic flavour can never go wrong. 

On the side, w hile Kun preheats the oven, De Jun starts unwrapping the cookie dough which he made a few days ago by whisking the flour, baking soda, and salt in a large bowl. Also, whisking the melted butter, sugar, egg and vanilla extract in a separate bowl and then mixed the two bowls. He starts placing the parchment paper on the baking sheets. By the time he gets back to De Jun’s side, the younger is rolling a piece of cookie dough into his hands. That night, they opt to just make a few pieces for both of them.

“These taste better than the previous ones you made before.” Kun declares with a satisfied smile.

“Really, Kun ge? That’s a relief.” 

“Yeah. Now, let’s clean up.”

On his way home, Kun decides to stop by the 24-hour convenience store to buy a few things. He walks around, passing by the stalls, grabbing a few things here and there. When he reaches by the counter, he notices a child sitting at the side, seemingly waiting for someone.

“Hey, buddy.” He softly calls out. The child looks at him in wonder and curiosity.

“Are you alone?” He asks with a smile.

“No. Appa went to get a few things.” The child answers, shaking his head.

“Oh okay. Are you fine waiting here?”

“Yes.”

“You’re such a good boy. Here, you can have some chocolate chip cookies. Eat them while waiting.” Kun hands him the cookies that De Jun made.

He can tell the child is hesitant although his sight didn’t leave the packed food. Kun can only smile at him fondly. After a few seconds of staring at it, his small hands grab on it. 

A cheeky grin appears on his cute face after he opens and smells the sweet treat.

“Thank you, uncle.” The child bows. 

“Cute.” Kun responds, ruffling the hair and then bids him goodbye.

The child waves at his retreating figure.

**_L’estate_ **

_...but I, sometimes, would rather choose to reminisce and not let go._

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

“Appa!” A five-year old child with black orbs, button nose, puffy cheeks and a cute face screams happily the moment he catches a sight of his father in front of his classroom amidst playing around the big blocks. Johnny waves at him in glee.

“Johnny, hello.” The teacher greets him from behind. It seems that the teacher stepped out for a moment when he arrived – Johnny figures mentally.

“Mr. Kim, hello.” Johnny greets back.

“Doyoung, please. Just call me, Doyoung. You’re only a year older anyway.” The teacher insists.

“Okay… if you say so.” He nods.

Doyoung nods back and walks towards his child. 

“Lele, it’s time to go home.” Johnny hears the teacher urging his son, Chenle. The little kid immediately stands up and packs his things with the help of his teacher. 

He watches the sight with a fond smile.

It’s only been a few months since his child started in pre-school. Johnny can't helped but worries how his child is doing, if he is adjusting to the school environment relatively well or not, if he is making good new friends among his classmates and if he finds the class interesting enough. Those and several other questions cloud his mind once in a while.

Having to stay most of his life in America with his child, Johnny thinks they are living fine with his above-average salary as they are able to rent out a modest apartment in the middle of the city. When the company offered him a promotion, as a manager of the marketing team, he said yes in a heartbeat but when they told him it was for their South Korean branch, Johnny was about to decline it. He loves changes for himself but when his child is involved, it’s a different case. So he sought advice from his parents who told him to take it regardless, reasoning that his Korean is good enough and that it may be time for him to explore his homeland because even though he grew up in America, he is still a Korean by blood. His parents also reassured him that his child will be able to adopt well and he will be able to guide him along the way.

So he is really thankful for his friend and co-worker, Jaehyun who convinces him to enroll his child in the end. His friend and a fellow alpha, who welcomes him warmly during his first month in the company, helping him adjust and letting him engage in the company’s works and ways even though he is from the human resource department, a manager too. If there’s another thing Johnny is grateful about, it’s the fact that the alpha is mated and happily married to his omega and raising his child. Johnny, most of the time, seeks parenting advice from Jaehyun as his child is a year older than his.

“How’s school buddy?” Johnny asks as he carries the child in his arms, making their way towards his workplace. Another good thing about the school’s location is that it’s just a five to ten minute walk from his workplace with a few stores and shops in between but it's the particular cozy café that's his favorite. The café reminds him of a flower garden and woodlands – a scent that is so close to nature despite being located in the middle of the concrete space. 

“Great! School is fun, Appa.” Chenle responds with a cheeky grin.

“Tell me more about it.”

“Appa, Teacher Kim told us a scary story earlier.” Chenle flaps his free hand in various gestures as he recounts the story in his memory while contorting his face for several expressions. Johnny listens attentively to the amusing toddler as they trek along the alley.

“Buckle up, big boy.” Johnny beams at his son through the rear view mirror, who gives him a thumb up as response as they are about to go home after a long day. The car ride is mostly spent with Chenle singing along the nursery rhymes joyfully that he plays. His part is humming in harmony. 

It’s a thing that they do whenever they are in good spirits, which happens to be everyday.

The sky is bright blue, the air is warm and the ambiance reminds Johnny of the fresh forest breeze – the refreshing lemon scent, the various wood scent complimenting it, the faint sunflower scent, and his favorite, the lavender scent that seems to pull him in. He’s not into florals yet this particular scent gives off something soothing amidst his busy day.

Now here he is, about to enter the said café with his sight at the counter, just thinking of having a mini snack while waiting for the time. Today is his child’s parent-teacher meeting that Johnny can’t miss so he took the rest of the day off. So after spending lunch and half of the afternoon roaming around, checking various shops and stores, he brings himself to his usual café. 

“Sicheng…” Johnny softly calls the tall man as he stands by the counter. A questioning look is what he gets in return.

“Oh sorry, I got it by your nametag.” Johnny rubs his nape awkwardly. 

“Oh sorry too. I didn’t notice you right away.” The man - Sicheng, apologizes. Johnny nods in understanding.

“So, what can I help you with?” Sicheng continues with a smile.

“An Iced Americano and a red bean bun.” 

“Okay, that will be 10.50₩. Take any vacant seat and we’ll deliver it to you.”

Johnny gives off another nod and takes a seat by the window in a corner. He busies himself in scanning the whole café, noticing the various details such as the low lights gives off a yellow and orange hues in the area, the space in between the tables that is enough not let the customers bump into each other, the mini display of desserts by the door that looks enticing to each passer-by, and the cute murals by the walls the gives life to the place, a pleasing sight to the eyes. As he scans more through his eyes, he also tries to determine the odor around - trying to distinguish the various scents the hovers in the air. For this afternoon, Johnny can smell the fading scent of lemon scent, woody scents of pines and sandalwood.

 _How odd. I can’t smell it. Where’s my favorite floral scent?_ Johnny ponders, placing his chin on his palms, leaning on the table. 

While he’s munching on his dessert, he catches a sniff of the floral scent he’s been searching since earlier. When he turns at the direction of the counter, he sees the man who owns the scent- a pretty charming omega. With a smile, Johnny gets up and strides towards them.

“Hey.” He calls out to get the man’s attention, only to spare a quick glance on his name tag but failed to read his name.

“How can I help you?” This time, Sicheng answers him. The omega smiles at him in acknowledgement and leaves, Johnny’s vision following him. Thankfully, it seems that every employee is wearing a name tag so he can look at it next time -definitely.

“Oh! An order of almond cookies on the go, please.” Johnny orders, after a moment.

“Sure.” Sicheng flashes him a smirk. Johnny clears his throat and looks away.

Johnny arrived just in time for the meeting at school. The first thing he does is look for his child, who he finds happily playing with other kids in the corner of the classroom. It only makes him conclude that his child is getting along well with others. It’s not that he doubted his child's social skills, it's just he can't help but worry for him. Not minding that he's unmated, he's still a father, after all.

"Appa!" Johnny waves at the toddler, after being spotted. When he meets Doyoung's gaze, the teacher leads him to his office at the end of the hallway. In there, they discuss everything such as how his child is doing in class, how he acts around his peers and how he comes up with solutions to every given problem. Overall, it's a positive feedback which brings a sense of relief in Johnny’s mind and heart.

"Lele here." Johnny fondly calls his kid as he puts a bowl of pasta in front of him. When he suggested that they’ll have cream pasta for dinner during their car ride home, a beaming 'yes' is all he receives as a response from the kid.

"Thank you, Appa." Lele replies politely. That's how their lively chit-chatter begins as Lele tells his day as if he is story-telling with his short arms flapping in excitement and exaggeration. Johnny widens his eyes and makes his mouth open as his own reactions to every fascinating story that comes out from his cute pouty mouth. 

"Here, have some cookies for dessert." Johnny hands him the sweet treat that he bought earlier.

"Oh! This smells like Uncle Cookie." Lele exclaims, inhaling the treat.

"Uncle Cookie?" Johnny gives him a questioning look.

"Yes!" Lele answers and then munches on the cookies.

After their fun dinner and spending time doing Lele's homework and watching a cartoon series that he's currently into, Johnny tucks him to bed with a soft lullaby.

"Good night baby." Johnny whispers to the sleeping child.

Weekend comes with a plan for the two of them to spend the whole day playing in the park nearby, along with his friends. So as the sun rises high, Lele's excitement grows as well as he runs around the house getting ready to go out.

"Be careful Lele." Johnny says out loud as the kid runs excitedly towards the playground area in the park. He quickly follows him with his camera at hand and a backpack on his shoulder.

"Nono hyung! Nana hyung!" Johnny sees his child waving in big gestures while running towards his friends. 

"You're on baby-sitter duty today." Johnny teases his friends and colleagues, Jaehyun and Yuta as a greeting. His friends just shrug at him.

"What can we do when both of them decide to have some bonding time." Jaehyun says once they settle on one of the park benches. Yuta nods in agreement while munching a brownie at hand. 

"You're so whipped for your omegas." Johnny teases again.

"Yeah, and what about it?" Yuta rolls his eyes upwards. Johnny laughs out loud.

"How about you Johnny? Did Lele ask about his parents or another parent?" Jaehyun asks concerningly.

"Lele is a smart kid, Jae. He knows everything. I told him about it since the day he started asking. He was barely four but he seems to understand the situation. I'm so grateful to him for that."

"That's good to know. I'm happy for both of you. How about a partner though? You know like the other parent?" 

"For now, I'm relieved that he's not asking about it."

"What if he asks for one?" Jaehyun insists. Yuta stares at him eagerly.

"I'm open to dating and all so I'll cross the bridge when I get there." Johnny concludes. His friends nod in understanding. The next minutes are spent with them watching their kids play along with each other, running as they seem to play tag and laughing loudly.

"Appa! We’re hungry." Jeno, Jaehyun's son calls them, running towards them, followed by Jaemin, Yuta’s son and his Lele.

"Here, kiddos." Yuta hands them the same brownies that he has been munching since the beginning.

"Did Yong make these, Yuta?" Johnny asks, sniffing it. The fragrance is oddly sweet and familiar.

"No. Doyoung bought it from Kun's cafe. He said it's an additional treat since there are so many big-eaters today." This time, Jaehyun chimes in, grinning widely on full dimple. Yuta nods in affirmation.

"Appa, this smells like Uncle Cookie too." Lele declares with a wide cheeky grin, raising the treat towards Johnny's face.

"Uncle Cookie?" Jaehyun and Yuta ask in unison, their brows creasing.

"Trust me; I don't know who Uncle Cookie is. Although, he's been mentioning that name lately." Johnny defends, earning a chorus nod from them. 

Fluffy gray clouds are dancing above with the sun nowhere in sight and the wind is cold – a sign for a coming rain. Kun frowns as he continues to stare the gray clouds turn dark from the side window as he stands by the counter. People seem to know it as well since the café is quite empty for the last hour or so, with their customers preferring to order a to-go than staying inside. With a sigh, he transfers his sight towards the entrance, counting each second on his mind. 

_I should probably close early for today._ A thought crosses his mind a minute after.

Soon enough the sky is drizzling, making the grounds wet and sprinkling everywhere, the rain smell permeating in the air – a scent that somehow gives a certain soothing feeling that Kun gladly welcomes. Despite it, he still decides to drop by the convenience store to get some items, mostly for the night’s dinner. He’s taken aback when he sees the same toddler from before, sitting by the side counter, gazing at the raindrops by the glass window with interests. He really finds the child cute and adorable with his round face, shining orbs, button nose, plump cheeks and his pout.

“Hello kiddo.” Kun greets, crouching a little so they can be at eye-level.

“Uncle Cookie, hello!” The child beams the moment he recognizes him.

“Uncle Cookie…” Kun whispers with a low chuckle, delightful at the new nickname the little one came up with despite their short encounters. He ruffles the child’s hair causing the little one to giggle. Afterwards, he rummages through his bag and finds a piece of egg tart that he carefully wrapped earlier.

“Here, buddy. Eat this while waiting for your appa.” 

“Thank you Uncle Cookie.”

 _What a polite kid._ Kun thought as he buzzes his way through the store and waves at him when he bids him goodbye afterwards.

**_L’autunno_ **

_I'll wait till you have seen through all the scenery…_

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

Another day means another business day for Kun. It's just that this time, despite the beaming sun, the air has gotten a little chilly, the leaves have become vibrant tones of red, yellow and oranges, and the weather is making people tremble as the temperature drops bit by bit. This also means the cafe's menu has also been adjusted as his customers are more leaning on to order warm drinks than the cold ones.

"Ah, hyung! The change in season is great. I love it so well." Jungwoo, who's on today's afternoon shift, says with a wide grin, releasing his sandalwood scent.

"Isn't it because you're done with your exams?"

"Of course, that's given!"

"The cafe's quite full today." Kun states, as he lets his eyes roam around, only to see each table being occupied.

"What's up with those lovebirds, by the way?" Jungwoo arches a brow at Lucas and Donghyuck who decides to spend their study date in the café these days.

Kun shrugs in response, watching the two giggling after every whisper with their books and notes splattered across the table. He lets them be and resumes in staring at the street, mentally counting how many people are passing by. After a few heartbeats, he notices a head move by the display window so he makes his way by the entrance. He is greeted by such an adorable sight. A toddler who is in his thick sweater and shoes with his backpack, crouches down and is staring intently at the sweet treat that's on his display. The child is so lost in looking at it as his round orbs sparkle with amusement at the sight of the delicious treat and the way his hands on his knees clenches unconsciously. 

"Hey kiddo." Kun calls out softly, crouching down to meet him in the eyes. The child's orbs widens upon recognizing him.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Kun asks with a soft smile.

"Uncle Cookie... I'm hungry..." The child mutters, eyes transferring in between him and the display.

"Come on, buddy. I'll give you something to eat." Kun holds his cute and chubby hands and leads him inside. He immediately ushers the toddler towards Lucas and Donghyuck's table who gives him quizzical looks the moment he arrives but then coos at the child when the little one waves and grins at them while sitting down.

"Hey cutie. I'm Donghyuck hyung. This is Lucas hyung. What's your name?" Donghyuck asks.

"Lele. I'm Lele." The child answers cheerfully.

"Kun ge, I didn't know you already had a child." Lucas turns to him.

"Lucas, you're impossible." Kun replies in disbelief. Sometimes he can't get Lucas' way of thinking in some things. After a quick trip to the pantry, Kun comes back with a cup of hot chocolate and a few pieces of egg tarts.

"Thank you, Baba." Lele says excitingly.

"Careful kiddo." Lucas coaxes, assisting the child.

"Baba? Lee Donghyuck, what have you been teaching to the child in a short span of time?" Kun glares at younger, knowing that without a doubt he’s the culprit. 

"Lucas said appa in mandarin is baba. Plus, it suits you hyung." Donghyuck responds knowingly.

"You and your guts will get you in trouble one day." Kun declares, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hello, buddy. I'm Jungwoo hyung." Jungwoo chimes in with a self-introduction.

"Hello Jungwoo hyung. I'm Lele. He's my Baba."

"Lele, I'm not your baba. I'm your Uncle Cookie, remember?" Kun attempts to correct it.

"You're not? I like baba better." Lele looks at him, eyes pleading and his lips form in a pout.

"Oh god..." Kun whispers, carding his hair by his hand. 

"Hyung, isn't this where Doyoung hyung is teaching?" Lucas asks, raising a business card after rummaging through the child's bag that was set aside earlier.

"You're right. Let me call him." Kun states as anxiousness starts creeping in him.

"Kun..." Doyoung's worried voice comes through after a few rings.

"Hey, do you know Lele?" 

"Lele? Chenle, right?" Doyoung asks frantically.

"Wait." Kun answers instead, and then turns to the toddler.

"Lele? You're Chenle, right? Do you know your class, by chance?"

"It's Sun class, Baba." The child supplies. Kun nods and then talks back to his friend over the phone.

"Dons, it's Chenle from Sun class." Kun relays.

"Yeah, that's really him! I've been looking for him for the past few minutes." Doyoung releases a sigh of relief.

"I understand. Come here with Jeno then. Tell me about what happened later. I'll take care of Lele, for now."

"Okay. Thank you, Kun. You're a life savior. I'll tell his father to go directly to your café. I'll be there in a minute too." 

"So Lele... can you tell me what happened?" Kun takes a seat beside the child. Jungwoo, Lucas, and Donghyuck listens curiously.

"Appa is late and I'm hungry so I walk to go to appa."

"Do you know where your appa is?"

"There... in that tall building." Lele points among the buildings that catch his vision. They only nod in unison.

"Lele?!" A booming frantic voice by the entrance catches their attention, only to see a tall man catching his breath, scanning the place with worried expression. Kun scrunches his nose involuntarily for the sudden mint scent that dominates the air.

"Appa!" The child shouts back, waving furiously. The man apologizes to every customer as he strides towards them.

"Lele! You make me so worried." The man hugs the child tightly.

"How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?" The man continues, inspecting the toddler.

"I'm fine, Appa. Baba is here."

"Baba?" That's when the man notices their presence and looks at them one by one. They give him an awkward smile as a response.

"Appa, Uncle Cookie is Baba." The child continues, grinning in delight.

"Oh right... right. Your Uncle Cookie."

"Hello. I'm Kun. These are Lucas, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo." He says after clearing his throat, along with an introduction of the three.

"I apologize for anything that has something to do my kid and thank you for taking care of Lele. I'm Johnny, by the way." Johnny extends a hand. Kun takes it with a curt nod.

"He said you're late. Do you mind?" Kun continues.

"Oh no... not at all. I'm really grateful for what you did. It's just that I'm working overtime today and Doyoung volunteered to bring him to the company along with his son. I guess he got impatient from waiting." Johnny explains, concern lacing in his voice.

"I assume your child knows his way then?" Kun gives him a soft small smile.

"I think so. This is our route from his school to the company, more likely a few minute walking distance." Johnny explains. 

"Oh, okay. Also, you got a call from Doyoung, right?"

"Yes. He informed me about it over the phone. I hope this kid didn't cause more inconvenience to you."

"Not at all, hyung. Your child is really good and adorable." Jungwoo chimes in.

"Kun?!" Another voice interrupts them. This time, it's Doyoung who enters the café, tugging his child. Each of them turns towards him.

"Nono hyung!" Lele calls out suddenly, with his wide goofy grin despite having an unfinished cookie in one hand.

"Lele!" Doyoung's child, Jeno, calls back as they walk towards them.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry for not looking at Lele. Kun, thank you. I really owe both of you."

"Doyoung, it's fine. I'm already grateful that you volunteered in the first place. Now, he’s safe and it’s Kun who found him who, fortunately, someone he knows. That’s the most important thing." Johnny responds. 

"Johnny said, it's fine. You can stop worrying now. Relax. Everything's good." Kun whispers, as he hugs his friend, calming him since the omega is starting to emit distressing pheromones.

"Now, I need to get back to the company. I'm still working. I just got out to find him." Johnny declares moments after.

"You can leave Lele to me. I don't mind." Kun offers.

"Oh no. I don't want to impose more trouble than I already did." Johnny shakes his head.

"Hyung, we don't really mind." The trio chorused.

"I'll stay here too with Jeno so these two can play together and won't get bored. You and Jaehyun can come here once you're done with work. I'll text him." Doyoung says, supporting Kun's offer, whipping out his phone.

"Is that really alright?" Johnny asks warily.

"It's really fine. We don't mind. Now, you can take your leave." Kun says with finality, smiling at him.

"Lele, you're fine spending more time with me, right?" Kun smiles fondly at the toddler.

"Yes, baba." Lele affirms with a thumb up.

"Sorry if he keeps calling you that." Johnny flashes an apologetic smile to him before getting up and bidding them goodbye.

For the next hour or so, they find themselves being entertained by the two kids' exaggerated stories, laughing hard at it, clearly enjoying it, cooing at their cuteness and reacting to everything they utter courtesy of Donghyuck and Lucas who seems to forget that they are supposed to be studying. When dinner arrives, they all agree to order chicken as they wait for Johnny and Jaehyun.

 _What an eventful day._ Kun notes mentally with a pleased smile.

The succeeding days of Kun's are still spent in managing and running his café but with the addition of the bubbly Chenle who loves staying around him, calling him "baba" - a word that seems to be ingrained in his little mind. It may be because of such an odd timing of Johnny working overtime almost everyday or may be the child's insistence of wanting to play with him and his workers, with most of them choosing to hang out in his café, accompanying the kid.

Today is just another one of those days. 

"Hey, Kun." Johnny greets, the corners of his lips are raised upwards into a smile.

"Hello." Kun greets back, and then crouches down and smiles at Lele.

"Baba." Lele greets with a polite bow. He ruffles the toddler's hair, earning a few giggles.

"Come on. Uncle Sicheng is already preparing your milk." Kun states, taking his small hands and then stands up to meet Johnny at eye level.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Lele is really fond of everyone here, especially you." Johnny states in an apologetic tone.

"You aren't used to it, are you? It's been weeks since Lele has been coming here." Kun teases.

"How can I when you always reject my offer to treat you for dinner, at least?"

"Alright then, if you insist. You can treat everyone for dinner later. Just so you know, it is a full house today."

"Full house?" Johnny asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"Everybody's here. By everybody, I mean me, Sicheng, De Jun and his boyfriend -Hendery, Donghyuck, Lucas, my friend Ten and of course, Doyoung." 

"Oh... what’s the occasion?"

"Exams are done and most of the time, the kids want to celebrate. We just get along with their qualms."

"I see... If Doyoung is there, Jaehyun and Jeno will be there too. I might as well bring Yuta. He's my friend too and Taeyong is his omega, who happens to be Doyoung's friend too. Did you know any of those names?"

"I know Taeyong and Jaemin. I see them every time I go to their school for some business-related stuff. I only heard about Yuta though."

"Great! This might be a good time to meet everybody. See you later then, Kun." Johnny states and then carries the child in his arms.

"I'll go back to work now baby. Behave and be good to Uncle Kun. I'll see you later." Johnny says. The toddler nods enthusiastically with a big grin. 

Kun watches the father and child interaction with a smile, obviously delighted with the adorable act. Even if he sees it everyday like on loop, he is sure won't get tired of it. 

He spends the whole time by the counter as they get more customers in each passing minute. Sicheng and De Jun take care of the orders. Before it gets out of hand, he persuades Hendery to help for a few hours with a promise of an hourly wage. Good thing that Hendery comes helpful at times likes this.

From the counter, he throws glances at Chenle once in a while who busies himself coloring some art books so when Donghyuck and Lucas, who claims themselves as Lele's babysitters, arrive, Kun releases a relief sigh under his breath. Lucas helps out eventually and Donghyuck does a good job at being a self-declared babysitter from talking animatedly to the child's story to feeding him his daily snack. An hour or so later, Doyoung arrives with Jeno in tow, along with Taeyong and his child Jaemin, who joins Donghyuck by the corner table. The kids play among themselves, Doyoung and Taeyong engages in a conversation and Donghyuck joining in between. In the end, when Johnny calls, he relays their request of pizza and chicken as what they will have for that night's dinner. 

As they eat, stories are being exchanged as well. From the exhausting exams that his workers that they just finished, to Ten's playful complains about how his students are in his class and how he is proud of them every single time, to Doyoung and Taeyong sharing how their students are and their current school plans, to Yuta, Jaehyun and Johnny sharing some company happenings that the students find amusing to hear. It's a fun and great dinner as their pleasant pheromones dances around, complementary to their happy mood.

"Kun, hop in. I'll give you a ride. Leave your car here." Johnny suggests after settling the sleeping Chenle in the baby sit of his car.

"No need, Johnny. I can manage." Kun declines with a small shake of his head.

"No, I insist. You quite had a long day today." Johnny looks at him with pleading puppy eyes. Kun cooes at him at first, but when the alpha whines, he sighs. No one told him that an alpha can act like a whiny child.

"Fine... Let me just close the café and pack my things. I'll be quick." Kun surrenders and then hurries back to the café to do a last-minute check after everyone has left and then packs his things. When he steps out, Johnny stops the car right in front of him.

"I live by the apartment complex just around the block downtown. I hope it's not out of your way though." Kun states after being settled in the passenger seat.

"It's definitely not. I literally live by the next apartment complex that is only a minute walk. We're practically neighbors, Kun." Johnny exclaims, finding the fact amusing.

"That's good then. I can save gas by hitching you everyday." Kun declares teasingly.

"You know what, I won't mind. Shall we start to do it tomorrow?" 

"That's absurd, Johnny." Kun states after snickering. Johnny snickers too.

"Johnny... if you don't mind..." Kun trails off, after a round of comfortable silence with the child sill sleeping in between. Johnny hums.

"I'm just curious... but it's okay if you don't want to answer it." He continues hesitantly.

"Kun, spill." Johnny commands softly.

"It's about Lele. I'm just curious about your mate. Where's your omega?" Kun carefully asks.

"Kun, I don't know why you didn't notice but I'm obviously single and unmated." Johnny answers with a soft chuckle.

"Oh! Then how about Lele?" Kun tilts his head, pondering because he didn't really notice it - just now.

"I met him in an orphanage that my parents volunteer at from time to time. He was only two years old then. I came back to the orphanage a year after and adopted him. So he's been mine for roughly two years now." Johnny explains, as he fondly recalls the memory.

His child who came to him in such an unpredictable way, Johnny can still vividly recall how he met him. After spending his first whole year working, he decided to spend the holiday season with his parents. It was a cold and chilly winter when his parents dragged him to a community service for an orphanage in the outskirts of the city. A deed they have been doing since he was still in college. There were a lot of kids in the orphanage from various ages. He learned that most of them were found in the middle of nowhere while some were left in front of the orphanage’s front gate, leaving only a piece of paper with their name on it –a case similar to Chenle’s. When Johnny first saw him, the child was only two years old, who could barely waddle and babble incoherent sounds but something about him made Johnny’s heart warm so he ended up taking care of him for the rest of the service. The following year, Johnny opened up about adopting the child to his parents. He may be young and raising a three year old is no feat and he took great consideration about it. But amidst his anxiousness and worries, his parents just smiled at him and told him that they will support whatever his decision is, even agreeing in taking care of the child when he is working. It was the assurance he needed at that time. That’s how Johnny ended up being a father at 25, despite being unmated.

"You fell in love with the child." Kun concludes with a soft smile.

"You could definitely say that." Johnny replies, the corners of his lips are rising into a proud smile.

"Hey, Kun. Lele has been mentioning something about animals lately." Johnny says afterwards. Kun hums and then turns at him expectantly.

"I think it's because of the stories at school so he's been talking about it. It comes across my mind to bring him to a zoo on a weekend." Johnny continues, sparing a quick glance at him.

"I think that's a good way to spend time with each other." Kun agrees.

"I want you to join us too."

"Me? I don't think that's right."

"Why not? I'm sure Lele will be happy to know that you'll come too."

"It's your bonding time. I won't dare to interrupt that." 

"I assure you, there's nothing that you're interrupting. So please think about it, not for me but for Lele's sake." Johnny insists, hoping to convince him.

Kun nods with a click of his tongue.

But he did think about Johnny's offer as the days passed, with Chenle talking to him about it daily, stating how he'll be excited to see and meet his animal friends and convincing him at the same time. Sicheng even persuades him by insisting that one weekend won't hurt and that he can leave the café in his care, along with De Jun and Lucas who are scheduled to work for that particular weekend. Not that he doubts Sicheng's abilities, in fact he even trusts his friend knowing the manager can definitely do his job properly. It's just that he still thinks the zoo weekend trip should be a father and son time, with no one else in the picture, including him. He and Johnny may have grown to be friends over time since Chenle loves spending time with him as the kid keeps on calling him "baba", no matter how he tells him otherwise.

Just like now...

"Baba, which animal friends will I see in the zoo?" Lele asks, looking at him expectantly after staring at his story book.

"I think you'll see a lot like squirrels, rabbits, meerkats, ostrich, and many more." Kun answers, after taking a seat next to the toddler. For some reason, the café is not busy so they can afford to take some break in between.

"Lele, you'll see big and scary animals in there. They will come and bite you." Sicheng butts in, making some scary faces in an attempt to scare off the child. 

"Baba..." The child turns to him, eye becoming misty.

"Dong Sicheng!" Kun glares at him. Sicheng laughs out loud.

"Lele, no... the animals in there are all friendly and cute. Don't believe in what Uncle Sicheng tells you. He's lying." Kun coaxes him, rubbing his back softly.

"You're bad! Uncle Sicheng is bad." Lele declares, his dark orbs glaring with all his might. Sicheng laughs louder, throwing his head back.

In the end, he succumbs to Chenle's puppy eyes that look at him all the time when he talks about it so when Kun told Johnny that he will join them over the weekend, the latter smiles widely at him as he throws his long arms around him, engulfing him in a warm minty hug. Of course, his friends didn't miss the opportunity of teasing him by congratulating him on his first family bonding experience and also assuring him again that he doesn't have to worry about the café since they will take care of it as always. He throws deathly glares at them as he feels his cheeks in red from embarrassment. 

Johnny just laughs at everything, clearly enjoying his situation.

Thankfully when the weekend comes, the weather is bright and the wind is blowing coolly as Kun waits for the father and son outside of his apartment building. He looks up to see the blue sky being painted with white as the clouds roll every second, forming various shapes that makes him imagine things.

"Baba!" A shout startles Kun, making him cast his sight in front of him, only to see Johnny and Chenle waving at him.

"Oh, hey!" Kun greets a beat later and then hurriedly gets into the passenger seat, settling himself with a seatbelt as he inhales a surge amount of mint scent.

"You're excited Baobei." He turns to look at the child.

"Yes Baba!" Chenle answers, along with an enthusiastic nod.

"You know _baobei_ , Lele?" Johnny chimes in, voice lace with curiosity and eyes still on the road.

"Me Appa! Me! Baobei is me." Lele responds proudly, putting a hand on his chest - a gesture towards his own self.

"Lele, who taught you that?" Johnny questions.

"Lucas hyung, Hyuck hyung and Woo hyung." The child starts enumerating with his tiny fingers.

"Sorry... The kids just keep on teaching him various words." Kun apologizes.

"Kun, it’s not a big deal. In fact, it helps Lele in the language department, as long as it's a good word though. For that, I'm really thankful to everyone, especially you. Plus, it suits him. You even call him that." Johnny replies, casting a quick glance at him.

"You're right. It does suit him." Kun agrees. 

As they expected the zoo is crowded with a lot of people, mostly families. Kun watches as Chenle cranes his neck and fidgets restlessly in Johnny's hold while they line up by the entrance. He chuckles as he watches Johnny calm the excited toddler. 

"Be careful, Lele." Johnny states, as he puts the child down once they are inside. Chenle nods repetitively, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

The moment the child's little feet touches the ground, he abruptly runs over to the first animals he sees, which apparently are the squirrels. Kun and Johnny trail behind the bouncy Chenle, watching him press his round face into the glass window as his eyes get rounder, the longer his gazes at the playful creatures. With Lele leading them, they stop next to the meerkats who cutely crane their necks as people gather around them. They chuckle when the child mimics the animals, turning to them to ask if he looks like them with a cheeky grin. After having enough of it, they find themselves cooing at the rabbits as they feed them with carrot sticks. When they hear the peacock emitting a loud noise, they turn towards it, astounded. Chenle copies it while running towards it's cage, Kun and Johnny closely following behind. They hover around the big bird as the toddler hopes to see it spread its large and colorful feathers, which they eventually see after a few minutes. They exclaim together at how beautiful it is. A few steps further, they reach the place for the ostriches and giraffes. With the animal's long features, Chenle clings to Johnny scarily, as the latter scoops him in his arms, coaxing him. They make a turn, only to see a lake from a distance with the flamingos pacing around. All three of them awe at the pink animals. The last animals they see are the lions and the tigers which makes the child amazed at how strong it looks and then be scared a minute after.

"Lele, which one is your favorite?" Johnny asks towards the child who is currently sitting on Kun's lap by his side. After seemingly touring the whole zoo, they grab some food at the food truck stationed nearby and decide to rest by the nearest bench they see.

"Appa, the big bird with lots of colors." Lele answers after licking his ice cream. Johnny and Kun nod in agreement.

"Appa, let's do it again next time." Lele declares a heartbeat later.

"Sure, baby." Johnny replies, pinching Lele's cute cheeks. Kun coos at how adorable the father and son are. By the end of the day when the sun starts to set and the wide sky is reflecting the afterglow, the three of them stay rooted in their seats, enjoying the wonderful scenery ahead.

It's the Mid-Autumn Festival season. 

It’s a traditional celebration for him yet he’s spending it with Chenle at his school this time. Usually it’s supposed to be his mini vacation with him, closing the café, booking a flight to Fujian and have a mini family reunion just like the past years but when Doyoung made an order for a bunch of mooncakes that will serve as mini snacks to the kids and parents for the school's mini event, Kun simply couldn’t say no. That’s how he ends up changing his plans for the year, except he still closes his café for the buzzing holiday, giving everyone in the café their relaxation days.

Coincidence or not, Johnny ends up working on a holiday too despite his protests. When the alpha asks him to accompany Lele during the school event in his place, Kun agrees. He even assures the alpha that he understands his situation and that he doesn’t mind it since he also needs to take care of Doyoung’s order. Kun chuckles when Johnny grabs him in a hug, murmuring his thank you’s.

“Kun, thank you.” His friend comes by his side as he finishes putting the boxes of mooncakes by the food table.

“It’s no biggie, Dons. Plus, it’s not every year that you had an event like this.”

“But I know that you usually go home at times like this. It’s a big change of plans, you know.”

“It is but I can always book a flight anytime of the year and leave the café in Sicheng’s hands so stop being a worry-wart. Also, this gives me an additional income.” Kun replies, assuring him. 

“You sure that’s the only reason?” Doyoung asks him with an arch brow. Kun mimics his expression.

“I mean, you agreeing to this doesn’t have to do with Johnny and Chenle?” 

“Dons, you came first. Johnny came later.” Kun reasons with a click of his tongue.

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Doyoung counters.

“Uh oh, not you too. I have enough teasing from Sicheng and the kids. You don’t need to add to that.” Kun shakes his head, already having an idea where their conversation leads.

“But be honest, that alpha is quite a catch, right? I mean he’s handsome and damn attractive and above all, a husband material. Don’t look at me like that! I’m happily mated but I have eyes, just in case you forget.” Doyoung reasons, rolling his eyes upwards.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“So, tell me, what do you think?” The omega prods.

“Well, I’m agreeing with what you said earlier about him but that’s just it. We’re just friends.”

“Come on! Both of you are clearly interested in each other. I can clearly see and tell. Don’t even deny it.”

“Stop cornering me. You can go back in there and help Taeyong hyung.” Kun states, feeling his cheeks heat up and his pheromones start lingering around him from embarrassment.

“Alright… I’ll leave. No need to get riled up. But Kun, it wouldn't hurt to try, you know.” Doyoung says and then gives him a hug.

Kun immediately sits in the first row, getting a clear view of the stage as he promised Johnny that he’ll film Lele’s class presentation. He’s also excited and anticipating the said presentation, most especially Chenle’s mini solo - an opening act for their class part. The event starts with an opening song that is performed by a choir, then a welcome message and then a dance number. Parents are cheering each time their kids are on the stage, Doyoung and Taeyong are no exception when their sons come up on the stage too. The only difference that he can see is that their alphas are with them while Johnny is stuck at work. 

_Poor alpha. Poor Johnny._

Kun applauses each and every performance too, enjoying it. When it’s Chenle’s class turn, he sets his phone in record mode. He can’t help but feel proud of the child as he stands in front of everybody. When their gazes meet, he gives him a small nod - an encouragement as he remembers the nights they spend practicing the song under his guidance that his vocal courses come handy which he never expects. After all, he only took those vocal courses back in college for fun as Doyoung dragged him to the music club.

Once the event is done, he sends the video to Johnny who promptly replies with a ‘thank you’ along with a string of emojis ranging from smiley faces to various hearts while he waits for the toddler in the hallway.

“Baba!” A shout makes Kun whips his head abruptly, only to see Chenle running towards him. Kun smiles widely as he meets the child in open arms.

“You did so well, Lele. I'm sure your Appa is so proud of you. I'm really proud of you too.” Kun whispers as he carries the child, who clings to him right away.

“Thank you, Baba.” Lele mutters in his ear. Kun hums, rubbing his back as a way to comfort him, thinking that the toddler must have been exhausted from being so nervous earlier - a thing that the child has been expressing during their car ride as Johnny drops them at school.

“Lele?” A small voice chimes in, craning up at them.

“You must be Jisung.” Kun states, sitting down and puts Lele down who smiles at his friend.

“Jisung.” Lele acknowledges.

“Lele, you’re right. Your Baba is really pretty.” Jisung states while his sight transfers between him and Lele. 

Kun shakes his head. After hearing the child’s statement, he starts to wonder what kind of things five-year olds talk about nowadays.

“I told you so. Appa is handsome, Baba is pretty.” Chenle answers in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

“Hello, I’m Jisung, Lele’s best friend. Nice to meet you, Lele’s baba.” The toddler introduces himself with a polite bow.

“Nice to meet you too, Jisung. Lele’s best friend.” Kun teases. Jisung flashes him a wide goofy grin.

After their mini conversation with Jisung, Kun and Chenle hovers around the waiting room while Doyoung and Taeyong cleans up, letting Chenle, Jaemin and Jeno play as he strikes a friendly conversation with Jaehyun and Yuta. When Johnny calls him, telling him that he’s already at the parking lot, waiting for them as they previously planned to have dinner out, he and Lele bid them goodbye.

“If I don’t know you and Johnny, I would think you are a family of three.” Yuta states instead of a simple goodbye.

“True.” Jaehyun affirms.

Kun shots them a glare in response before heading out of the room.

**_L’inverno_ **

_...maybe then you will come with me to see the stream to eternity._

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

"How have your domestic dates been so far?" A question that makes Kun's ears perk up from being so engrossed in his computer. When he looks towards his now opened office door, Sicheng is there, leaning by the side with his arms crossed over his chest, sporting an amused expression.

"What the hell, Sicheng." comes the reply Kun can only think of, even though he knows what his friend is up to. 

"Why? Is there something wrong with what I just said?" Sicheng says with a smirk and then strides towards him.

"If you're only here to disturb me, better leave at this moment." Kun threatens with a low growl. His pheromones start giving off a burnt smell around the air, like that of burning dried lavenders.

"Your threat is nothing, Kun ge. We both know that." The beta responds nonchalantly as he takes his seat by the older's desk. For a beta, Sicheng’s scent is quite noticeable and that he has a keen sense of smell, sometimes people mistake him as an omega.

"So, I'm all ears for some story-telling." Sicheng persuades, placing his chin on his palm as he leans on the desk.

"And I'm all ready not to pay you for today if you stay here a second longer." Kun counters, arching a brow at his friend.

"Then I'll do it, instead. So listen carefully." Sicheng starts proudly. 

"My friend has been spending more of his time with a certain alpha, who later turned out to be his neighbor and it all started when he offered to babysit a child. His cute, lovely and adorable five year old child that's being loved by me and everyone else around him. The father is a strong, reliable and responsible alpha, that's also attractively handsome and has a lot of charms and evidently unmated..." Sichengs states dreamily.

"Seems like you have a thing for the alpha." Kun cuts him, unimpressed. Sicheng glares at him, releasing a noticeable smell of some pine woods being burned and then clears his throat - an indication that he plans to continue his so-called storytelling. Kun throws him a deadpan look.

"Why? Are you jealous? Because there's no need for that, I certainly don't have a thing for him despite what I said earlier. Now, let me continue. My omega friend who is wonderfully beautiful inside out has been looking at the said alpha with sparkly heart eyes, cheeks blushing with faint hues of pink and a pleasant dimpled smile. They spend more time as they have dinner together almost every night like they are a family of three. The alpha drives him to his café and to the school for their child every morning too. I, also, heard that they spent their weekends too as their family bonding time. It is such a peak domesticity sight. Can you picture out such a lovely image?"

"Yeah... yeah..." Kun absent-mindedly replies, ignoring him although his friend just narrates the current happenings in his daily life along the cringe-worthy unnecessary descriptions. 

Sicheng releases a sigh, which Kun doesn't know its meaning and he won't bother to know.

Kun admits to himself that his daily interactions with Johnny and Chenle only makes his day better. They have gotten closer each time. They got to know more about each other as they talked about anything and everything that comes to their minds along with giggles in between, most especially when Chenle talks too. But all of these realizations are only for him since he can't stand Johnny's taunting snickers every time he's being teased in his own area. 

That tall giant should be on his side - he once told him, only to get a shrug in response.

"Anyways, what are you working on?" Sicheng asks curiously, peeking at his computer screen.

"Trying to find some upgraded chocolate drinks, the warm ones specifically since it's already winter." Kun supplies, eyes not leaving the screen that displays a wide array of drinks from a blog he found.

"Oh, what a caring boyfriend and father you are!" Sicheng exclaims.

"Dong Sicheng, get out!" Kun shouts at his friend, cheeks in crimson shades and ears turning tomato red. He has enough of his friend's teasing and only half of the day has passed.

"Get out? Yes, I will gladly get out." Sicheng says with sarcasm and then stands up, preparing to take his leave.

"Also, Kun ge, I just spent my lunch time with you so you still have to pay me for today." Sicheng continues, making his way out in big strides. 

"Ah, Kun ge! Just so you know, you carry a minty smell everyday." Sicheng adds once he's by the door. 

Before he can bark a response, his friend dashes out.

"Baba, what's for dinner tonight?" Chenle inquires, staring at him with his doe eyes. 

Kun tilts his head, recalling the things that he found inside Johnny's fridge last night. Like the past days, Chenle is expecting him to spend his dinner with them. No matter how Kun suggests for the father and son to have dinner in his place, Johnny claims that it's better to have it at their place so he can wash the dishes after dinner, in exchange for taking care of Chenle and for cooking their dinner at Johnny's insistence although the alpha is a good cook himself. 

"Maybe some tomato egg and chao fan. How about that?" 

"That sounds delicious! Right, Lele?" De Jun exclaims, smirking at him, followed by Hendery's snickers. The child agrees. Kun retorts with a sharp glare at the couple who spends their dates in the café, like Lucas and Donghyuck.

"Baby! How's your day so far?" Johnny's voice interrupts them who is settling himself by the child's other side.

"De Jun hyung and Hendery hyung helped me color this." Chenle answers, pointing at a page of his art book that's been messily colored. Johnny coos at him that earns a fit of giggles from the toddler.

"You're quite early. Are you done for today?" Kun chimes in.

"Yes. Are you ready to go home?" 

"Kun hyung, you can go home now. You've done enough for the day." Jungwoo butts in from the counter, plastering a playful smile on his pretty face.

"Who are you to boss me around?" Kun turns his head to him.

"Jungwoo's right. We can manage, ge. I'm the manager, you can trust." This time, it's Sicheng who butts in proudly.

"These brats!" Kun whisper-yells under his breath, knowing that these two are teaming up against him which is a daily occurrence in his café.

"It's okay, Kun. We can wait for you. Right, baby?" Johnny says. Chenle nods while coloring another page.

"You are no help at all alpha." Kun frowns at him. Johnny winks at him, making him roll his eyes in annoyance. But despite his protests, Kun can never win against them so he ends up leaving the café shortly after. 

"Appa! Baba! snow!" Lele exclaims in the middle of their car-ride home.

"Yes Baobei. It's pretty right?" Kun turns to the toddler.

"Can I play in the snow?" Chenle pleads. Kun switches his attention to Johnny.

"I can see, why not? Let's go to the ski resort on your baba's birthday then." Johnny answers.

"Really Appa?! Yaaay!!! We'll celebrate Baba's birthday." Chenle shouts excitedly. Kun chuckles at the child's excitement.

Once they arrive at Johnny's place, Chenle runs straight into his room. Johnny trails behind and Kun goes directly in the kitchen, specifically to the fridge. 

"Are these all the ingredients you'll need?" the freshly-showered Johnny asks, the moment he steps by the kitchen counter, scanning the various vegetables, a few seasonings and eggs that are scattered. Kun hums in agreement.

"Kun, take a shower first and change into some comfy clothes. I can wash the vegetables." Johnny states and then turns briefly to his son, watching him leisurely sitting on the couch while expertly changing the tv channels after both of them have freshen up and change into some comfortable clothes.

"Okay." Kun agrees. If it's the first time that Johnny said it, Kun would have been awkward at it, just like before. But after spending every dinner in this household, Kun learns his way around the place and just like a routine; Kun uses Johnny's shampoo and body wash every time he showers. He wears the alpha's cotton shirt, one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants for the rest of the night.

True to his words, their dinner ends up with some tomato egg and chao fan paired with the leftover chilled lemonade that they made last night. Chenle leads the story-telling all throughout, from telling them the story that Doyoung narrated to him at school, the "fight" that occurred between his classmates because of the Lego blocks, the singing session they did, the lunch he shared with his best friend, Jisung to his drawing of "family". 

Upon remembering it, Chenle hurriedly goes to his room to get it so he can show it to them.

"Baba, Appa! Look. This is us." Chenle declares, shoving the said drawing in front of them. On it is a drawing of three stick people, on the middle is a little one which obviously is Lele. 

Kun and Johnny drop their jaw, totally speechless at it. 

"We're a family.. baby?" Johnny carefully asks.

"Aren't we Appa? Baba?" Lele questions, staring at them with watery eyes.

"Oh yes... yes, we are... baobei." Kun states, throwing an awkward glance at Johnny. Thankfully, Kun manages to convince the child, preventing him from sobbing. 

At the back of his mind, Johnny is happy at Kun's statement.

"Well, that was an awkward dinner, wasn’t it?" Johnny speaks as they walk towards Kun's apartment - another routine of theirs after tucking Chenle to sleep.

"I thought so too." Kun admits, chuckling softly.

"Kun, what do you think about having a family?" Johnny asks but when he sees Kun’s eyes grow wide at the sudden question, he starts regretting asking it. He watches as Kun blinks as if he’s trying to absorb the question, opening his mouth in the process as if to speak but no words are coming out.

"Sorry... if that question makes us more awkward." He apologizes, hoping it will make the cumbersome tension disappear.

"No... it's fine. It's just that I haven't thought about it. That's why I was taken aback." Kun answers truthfully.

"So..." Johnny pursues wishfully.

"Well, I haven't thought about it but if you and Chenle are my standard, then I think it will be so wonderful and heart-warming. Your relationship with each other is really great. I wanna have something like that in the future too." Kun states.

Johnny releases a silent sigh of relief under his breath upon hearing Kun's answer. He can't help but hope that they might be something more other than what they already are.

With each day, the snow piles up higher along the surface, the weather grows colder despite the sun hanging high in the sky and the air makes people shudder more often. Everyone dresses up in a few layers of clothing as they walk on the streets, preferring to battle the cold season with hot and warm food and drinks, and mostly staying at home in the comforts of their heaters. As the shivering winter progresses, sparkling lights decorate the city, making the place colorful with life. Evidently, the holiday season is just around the corner, just as Kun's birthday. 

After telling his parents that he'll spend his new year in Seoul, his mother immediately concludes that he has his eyes on someone other than his child. At first, Johnny laughs it off but when Chenle chimes in and tells them that they'll spend it with his baba, his mother exclaims in excitement and the interrogation about his lovelife began that night. He ends up revealing his plans for Kun's birthday to his parents as they converse more over the phone. It's nothing extravagant, if Johnny is to describe it. It's more like the classic New Year kiss tradition that he knows that is made perfect for Kun's special day. He even expressed his gratefulness that Kun chose to spend it with him and Chenle. Sometimes, his kid's persuasive nature does a big help in matters like this. 

For a week, they plan their trip with much consideration such as deciding to stay overnight in a ski resort that they have chosen, booking a two-bed suite room instead of two separate rooms to avoid costs upon the alpha's insistence, a ridiculous reason -Kun voiced out that got ignored right away, and the things they will do which more likely is just them playing on the huge white snow that includes Lele's favorite - sledding. When they tell Chenle about it, the child beams with excitement and amusement as the day gets near. 

"Kun, thank you really from the bottom of my heart." Johnny says sincerely. They have decided to have some afternoon tea time, courtesy of Kun, at the balcony of their hotel room after playing in the snow for hours since they arrived. 

"Johnny, you've been saying that this whole week. I'm starting to regret my decision." 

"Regret? No, please don't. Think of Chenle before you decide."

"You're always using the innocent child against me. At first, I had doubts but now, I'm certain of it." Kun says with certainty.

"What a shame. I thought you didn't notice it. It's working, isn't it?" Johnny teases dramatically.

"Be thankful to your child." 

"That, I am... Always." 

"So what plans do we have for dinner?" Kun asks, switching to another topic since he doesn’t have any idea about it after Johnny insisted on taking care of it.

"I'm thinking of having dinner in the restaurant below and then we can watch their new year's event from there."

"Johnny, I don't think it's a good idea if Chenle is still sleeping by then. Do you think he will wake up by dinner time?" 

"He sleeps a lot, that's what I know and he got too tired from all the activities we did earlier. Guess, we'll settle for some hotel service over the phone tonight. Too bad, we can't see the fireworks." Johnny laments.

"I’m sure you can clearly see the fireworks in here." 

"Right... right..." Johnny mutters under his breath.

"Johnny, is something not going according to your plan?" Kun figures.

"Ah, Kun! No... no... Everything's fine. What makes you ask that?" Johnny throws him an awkward grin.

"I got attacked by your scent just now." Kun reasons out while scrunching his nose. Even after spending time with Johnny on everyday, he still reacts to his minty scent when it gets too much.

Johnny's laugh rings out loud after hearing Kun's statement. He really finds it adorably cute when the omega gets annoyed - a fact that Kun dislikes. 

After their tea time, they find themselves binge-watching some series that Kun happens to stumble upon as they settle on Kun's bed with his laptop, deeming it interesting enough for their taste. Johnny smiles when in the middle of it, Kun's sweet lavender scent invades his sense of smell. When he turns to look at him, Kun yawns while rubbing his eyes as an attempt to keep himself awake. He chuckles, earning a glare from the omega. In the end, they surrender to sleep while cuddling, with Johnny's arms encircling Kun's waist as the latter uses his chest as a make-shift pillow. When Johnny wakes up after a few hours, he immediately checks the time, only to find out that it's already past dinner time. 

"Really? A cake, Johnny?" Kun questions when Johnny arrives by the island counter after showering. When Kun woke up a few minutes after him, he already finished ordering for dinner along with a cake and champagne - intending to celebrate Kun's birthday by midnight. 

"It's your birthday, after all." Johnny says knowingly.

"How's Lele?" 

"He's still sleeping. I bet he totally drained his energy from playing earlier."

"Not surprising. We can leave some of these for him to eat in case he wakes up in the middle of the night." Kun suggests, making Johnny nod in affirmation. 

Just like that, Johnny and Kun enjoy their dinner as they talk about everything from Kun's story of how he spent his birthdays from the previous years to Johnny telling him how he and Chenle spend the holiday season back in Chicago with his parents. It's during these times that Johnny get to know more about Kun with his endless fascinating stories, get to see more of his expressions as he became a story-teller in front of him, and get to like him more because of who the omega is inside and out. At first, he told himself that what he feels for the beautiful omega is just fondness and infatuation but when he spends several nights, pondering about all the times he and Kun spent together, a wide smile will always be on his face as he recalls each memory. So now, Johnny is a man on a mission - to ask Kun out on an official date, just the two of them. 

He’s sure his child won’t mind.

"Hey, let's go to the balcony. It's almost midnight." Kun says once they hear some buzzing noise from outside, looking at Johnny with an expectant look.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 

Happy New Year!!! 

The booming voice from the hotel's event somewhere is loud enough for Johnny and Kun to hear from the balcony. They even hear the people's cheers as they greet ‘Happy New Year’ with enthusiasm and excitement. They share a round of giggles after shyly and awkwardly greeting each other as the once blank night sky is being painted with glistening colorful lights, making the vast space into a canvas of vivid sparks of different hues.

“Kun…” Johnny gazes at the omega who has been occupying his thoughts these past few months. The wonderful omega who has been making his mind think about him all day – of how his dark orbs sparkle against the morning sun rays, how he looks adorably cute every time he gets riled up from each teasing he gets, how lovely is his voice when he heard him sing to lull his kid to sleep one night and when he became a vocal coach for Lele’s presentation, how his simple greeting in the morning makes his day complete even if has it hasn’t started yet, and how he has been so good at taking care of his child despite being strangers to each other.

Kun - the omega that makes his heart flutters in circles just by flashing with a simple dimple grin each and every time and that one person who brings the sweet lavender scent as a complement to his own cool one.

Kun hums, staring at him with a questionable expression.

“Happy birthday.” Johnny says, handing him a box.

“Oh…” Kun mutters, clearly taken aback at his present.

“Take it.” He urges, shoving the box closer to the omega.

“Thank… Thank you.” Kun stutters.

“You’re really cute, omega.”

“Shut up.” Kun glares at him. 

Johnny watches as Kun’s eyes grow rounder as his mouth forms an ‘O’ shape while staring at his gift – a silver necklace with two bear pendants at the side and a dolphin pendant in the center. Kun lifts it up in the space between them, still eyeing it as if it’s not true and then transfers his sight to Johnny. He chuckles at him, making Kun clear his throat to get his attention.

“What?” Johnny asks in a playful tone.

“You don’t have to… you know.” Kun states, hesitation in his voice.

“Come on, Kun. It’s my birthday gift for you. Just take it.” He replies petulantly.

Kun releases a resigned sigh as a response to him. 

“Come on. Let me put it on you.” Johnny takes the necklace from Kun, and then leans forward, sniffing his scent as he tenses. He smiles, delighted of the fact that he can make him feel that way just by being close to him. Slowly, Johnny leans a little closer, prompting Kun to instinctively take a step back until he can feel the railings against the small of his back. When Johnny playfully blows his ear, Kun shivers. Seeing his reaction, Johnny did it again, enjoying it. 

“Stop it.” Kun declares with a glare, hands on Johnny’s broad chest, ready to push the alpha but decides against it.

“Thank you, really. It’s beautiful.” Kun continues, flashing another dimpled grin

“You’re cute, Kun. Beautifully cute.” Johnny mutters, looking at the omega fondly.

“Shut… Shut up.” Kun stutters, cheeks flaming in embarrassment at his statement and eyes avoiding him.

“Kun, look at me.” Johnny places a finger on Kun’s chin, lifting it up. 

“Kun, I really like you so go out on a date with me.” Johnny confesses.

“I thought what we have been doing so far are considered dates.” Kun replies after a heartbeat, intertwining their hands and grins at him.

“Those are child-rearing dates. This time, I want us to date, just the two of us.”

“So you’re planning to leave Lele behind?” Kun asks with a pout.

“We can ask our friends to take care of him. I’m sure they won’t mind.” Johnny reasons out, brows creasing as he thinks about it even more. Kun laughs out, making him sport a confused look.

“I was just kidding when I asked that, Johnny.” Kun says, after calming down. 

Johnny scowls deeply.

“But yes, I’ll go out on a date with you. Just the two of us.” Kun continues. 

Johnny grins at him and closes the distance between them, locking their lips in a slow chaste kiss. When Kun kisses him back, he smiles into the kiss as he engulfs the omega in a hug. When Kun tugs the ends of his hair at his nape, Johnny tilts his head for better access, trying to get a taste of the omega to the fullest. When Kun complies, Johnny swallows every moan, gasps and whimpers that escape from Kun’s mouth. When Kun gives in and follows his lead, Johnny gladly takes and savors the taste of lavender that mixes with the taste of sweet cake and fizzing champagne that they had earlier. 

It’s relaxed and unhurried, as if they have all the time in the world, as if they are around their bubble, relishing in the moment to their heart’s content. Johnny feels the warmth and comfort Kun spreads in his mind, in his heart and in his whole being as their kiss deepens over the vibrant glowing night sky. 

“Appa, Baba… Are you done?” comes an interruption from a squeaky voice, causing them to break apart, startled. When they turn their attention, they see Chenle, standing at the entrance with his little chubby hands covering his eyes. 

They let out a chuckle as they find his actions endearing.

“Baobei, come here.” Kun ushers him to come close to them. When Chenle is within reach, Johnny scoops the little one in his arms.

“Are you going to get married now?” Chenle asks, too innocent for his own.

“No… baby. We’re not.” Johnny replies, making Kun snicker.

“Why not? The hyungs told me that you’ll get married after the kiss.” Chenle says, sporting a pleading look as he gazes at them. Kun lets out a groan in annoyance.

“Not now, baby but maybe one day.” Johnny pacifies his child, before tears start forming in his eyes.

“Alright. But we’re still a family, right?”

“Of course, baobei. We still are.” This time, it’s Kun who gives the assurance Chenle is silently asking behind his question and gives him a kiss on his plump cheeks.

With Kun by this side and Chenle in his arms, Johnny thinks of home – a safe haven where they can make memories for a lifetime.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

_Mornings always feel so happy…_

_The day begins… and the starting point is right now._

_Today might be my lucky day. I hope I hear some good news…_

  
_Epilogue, Year 5 ☼_   


Kun shifts when he starts feeling feather kisses on the column of his neck. His husband’s arm tightens around his waist, preventing him from pulling away from him. He lets out a moan when his husband nibbles and sucks hard, leaving another red mark on his flesh among the new and fading ones. When he feels the licks over the marks from his neck down to his collarbone, especially when it’s in his mating mark, Kun whines at the teasing.

“Johnny…” Kun manages to call out in heavy breaths. His husband hums against his flesh, continuing his ministrations as his one hand begins roaming all over the place, knowing fully well that they are naked under the sheets.

“Johnny… stop.” Kun murmurs, making Johnny hover above him with a smirk.

“You smell in full bloom baby and it’s totally inviting.”

“I’m sore.” Kun reasons, frowning at the alpha.

“Of course, I know that. I’m the one who made you that but a whole new round won’t hurt.”

“Didn’t you have enough? We did it all night till the break of dawn.” Kun states, raising a brow. When he quickly scans their room, he sees vivid colors of orange and yellow streaming inside - an indication that it’s already peak afternoon. They completely missed breakfast and lunch.

“Not when you smell really addicting. Can’t get enough of you, Kunie.” Johnny whispers in his ear, and then sniffs at him again.

“You’re insatiable.” Kun states as-a-matter-of-factly. A fact that’s not really surprising especially when the alpha is in rut, which he only uses to his own advantage and Kun isn’t complaining, he is like that too when he is in his own heat. 

But this time, they are neither in that condition. Instead, today is one of those sleepover nights their child has and one of those times that Johnny prefers, reasoning that he can have his husband all by himself. An idea that is entirely ridiculous in his opinion because they are married, sealed their vows years ago.

“Only for you, baby. We should send Lele to sleepovers more often.” Johnny’s dark orbs sparkle as the thought crosses mind. Kun snorts at his husband because that is already what the alpha has been doing since then.

“Still, stop. It’s already afternoon. I need to check on the café.” Kun states, holding firm on to his stand.

“Qian Kun! Stop bothering your employees.” Johnny lets out a soft growl.

“How about food?” Kun questions, changing the topic although he mentally notes to check Sicheng later. He knows how Johnny tends to worry over little things, even expressed one day that he's overworking himself. But still, a little check-up won't hurt.

“You’ll compensate for the missed meals, baby.” Johnny smirks.

Johnny captures Kun in a kiss. Just like last night, it is a kiss full of desire, lust and want. This time, Kun surrenders as he feels arousal of pleasure and euphoria with each nib and sucks from his husband. He relishes as the sensations from last night take over his senses, overwhelming him. Heavy labored breathes and high pitch whiny moans fill their room once again, chanting each other’s name as they chase each other’s release. 

The sweet lavender and refreshing mint scent starts clouding in the air.

Except, it didn’t end in just a whole new round but a few more rounds – forcing his husband to stop when Chenle calls, informing them that he’s coming home in time for dinner. While he converses with his child over the phone, Kun takes the opportunity to kick his husband off their bed with a loud thud, hearing out a low painful growl from the alpha. Kun snickers at him. When he tells Chenle over the phone that he kicks Johnny off, his son’s dolphin laughs rings out loud. After a low grunt from the sudden fall, his husband confidently stands up while naked, winks at him, blows a kiss and takes big steps into the shower, Kun can only shake his head at his actions. Even after five years of being married, Johnny’s actions are sometimes questionable and amusing for him. 

After ending the call with his son and with Johnny still in the shower, Kun decides to slip on his once discarded robe and heads to the kitchen to make some sandwich and tea for him and French-press coffee for Johnny as their first meal for the day.

"Hey, giant baby." Kun teases as Johnny takes a seat beside him. It’s one of those weekend afternoons in where they usually spend in their balcony after cleaning up, with Johnny washing their laundry that includes the soiled sheets from the previous night and with him, taking care of the dishes and vacuuming the entire house. It becomes their habit, as a form of relaxing from the hectic week that goes by, to sit and stare at the sun set and wait for the evening glow. 

This time though, they are expecting for their son to come home any minute. They spent their moments of blissful silence like that.

"Kun..." Johnny whispers, nuzzling his scent that still has a mixed of his own as he inches closer while finding his arm around his waist. Kun hums, tilting a little to accommodate him.

"What do you… think about….” Johnny starts, pausing in between – a hesitation.

“Don’t you… Don't you think it's time for another child?" Johnny continues, throwing a hesitant smile at him.

Instead of answering, Kun hands him a test kit that has been in his pocket, showing two red lines -- positive. Johnny gasps and then hugs him tightly, all the while whispering 'thank you's and I love you's.

Kun hums again, a dimpled smile blooming on his face.

"Baba? Appa?" A voice chimes in. Kun gazes at his child, who flashes him a cheeky grin and then ushers him to come closer. Chenle settles down in between him and Johnny after the latter makes space for him.

"How's your sleepover, baobei?" He asks, fixing the child's fringe. His son who isn’t a toddler anymore but will always be his baby - a thought that comes to Kun’s mind often as Chenle keeps on growing.

"Great! We played all night. I ate a lot of delicious food too. I really enjoyed it." Lele responds, hugging him. Kun swings an arm around his shoulder, prompting the child to hug him closer. 

When Johnny meets his husband’s eyes, Kun gives him a small nod – a signal.

"Hey baby..." Johnny starts, making his kid turn to him.

"What do you think... about having a sibling?" Johnny asks carefully. Kun can only look at the child consciously.

They watch as Chenle becomes silent, brows knit as he ponders the question then looks at both of them. After a moment or two, a cheeky grin decorates his lovely face and then a succession of affirmative nods. 

Kun and Johnny release a relief sigh softly.

"Can I name the baby?" Chenle asks with eyes full of hope. 

Kun and Johnny engulfs their kid in another hug, along with the whispers of 'sure's', 'thank you's', and 'I love you's'.

Sure, an answer to their child’s question.

Thank you, the words they want to express for accepting the news.

I love you, for simply being their child – a thought that they know Chenle certainly knows.

In the middle of the melting winter and the blossoming spring, they indeed heard of some good news.

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter (#A/B/O029): I really find your prompt cute and I hope you're fine with this simple fic. When you said "Kun-Any", I hope you know the JohnKun ship.
> 
> To everyone: Thank you for reading the fic, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> ^_^


End file.
